Shower of Affection
by MrSchimpf
Summary: Olivia·Natalia. Olivia has to fix the shower for Natalia. However, Natalia really has other things more important on her mind...FEMSLASH


**Title: Shower of Affection  
Author:** Nate  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Natalia from _Guiding Light_, 3rd person POV  
**Spoilers: **What can I really spoil? Otalia are together and I'm kind of one of those canon-deniers, so this can happen well into a developed relationship between them.  
**Rating: **R (profanity, clothed shower sex and some light anal fingering. Nothing too bad, to be honest)  
**Disclaimer: **Amy-Sherman Pal--

Oops, sorry. I'm so used to typing in my regular witty disclaimer for _Gilmore Girls _that I forgot for a moment. Anyways, _Guiding Light _is the property of Procter & Gamble/ TeleNext Media, along with CBS. You probably know I'm depressed they're cancelling the show and that I'm mad that SoapNet isn't offering a kabjillion dollars to air new episodes because God forbid episodes of _One Tree Hill _would get better ratings than one of the most believable lesbian television romances ever.

**Archiving: **My personal LiveJournal, RalSt and FF•net. Everybody else, ask first.  
**Summary: **Olivia has to fix the shower for Natalia. However, Natalia really has other things more important on her mind...  
**Author's Notes: **This is supposed to be a drabble. Y'know, a story which comes in at 100 words or less. Obviously, this is not a drabble. I really tried, but I can't keep Otalia under a century, no matter what I tried!

Anyways, this is the first of six ideas I'm writing for my dear beta Danielle as reward for acing her MTEL's; for this story she gave me the prompts _tool box, flannel, unbroken_. You rock so hard and I really hope that you enjoy this story! You've got five more coming, but this might make you self-combust before you read them all :-P!

Thanks to the Otalia community for having such exhaustive and passionate fans, including one of the better Wikipedia articles on a supercouple I can find, and somehow keeping Otalia videos on YouTube for all to see. I can't watch the show every day (hello bus catching at 2:10pm for work) and I don't like a few of GL's plots, but I'm not ashamed to say I'm a guy in love with a soap couple who is so compelling, has so many sparks, and goes way beyond the usual melodramatics you might find on other shows.

* * *

Olivia was frustrated as she attempted to fix the water pressure in the shower that Natalia insisted was broken. Throwing up her arms in frustration she gave up.

"It's still the same! Gah!" Throwing her arms up in frustration, she was exhausted. "Look, just use the bathtub, Nat! This is something a professional should look at."

"But I need to take a shower now!" the Latina woman cried. "How can I do it when water's not coming out of the head well?"

"Go back downstairs and turn on the water. We're not going to make any headway here."

"Fine." Natalia left the bathroom to go into the basement as Olivia screwed the pipes back into place in the vanity next to the shower which contained the shut-off valves. After a couple minutes she came back upstairs as Olivia turned back on the shower tap. Still, very little pressure came through the showerhead.

"Well, I did everything I could--" Suddenly her eyes caught onto the shutoff valve, which Natalia suggested she not touch and just turn off the house supply at the source. It didn't seem to be fully turned.

Natalia suddenly distracted her with a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and then made her get up from under the vanity for a small bit of making out. Between kisses she thanked her girl. "Thanks for at least trying, hon. If you want to go into the shower and clean up there, I'll clean up the tools in the vanity."

Her hands on her lover's back, Olivia was flustered and distracted. Wearing a blue/red flannel shirt with a white tank top, she had it fully open after sweating through the shirt, perspiration dripping down her face. She felt like she could use a shower herself.

The tap on the shower wall had been turned off, but as Natalia turned to kiss her girlfriend again, the smaller woman had a sudden spark of sexual inspiration. With her tongue flitting against Olivia's teeth, Natalia surreptitiously opened up the tap, confident that Olivia was going to be too busy cleaning up to notice. Natalia was also very turned on from watching her lady work on fixing her problem, the flannel riding up her slender lover's back and exposing something that on a regular plumber would be disgusting, but was a whole different matter with she who shared her bed. Her heart was still racing from getting a peek at Olivia's light blue thong and a bit of the top of her rear end cleavage. Her mouth watered at the idea of feeling up her lady in her tight Vanderbilts and felt that Olivia in her flannel shirt reminded her of a certain other hot guy named Luke on TV who would help his own hot lady friend out around the house often. Grinning, she released Olivia to do her work as the other woman gave her a withering stare.

"Hey, stop looking at my boobs," she chastised the allegedly pious woman.

"What's wrong with them?" She flirted back, opening up the shirt just a slight bit to view them. She grinned to see that Olivia had failed to remember her bra earlier in the morning. "They look fine to me," she complimented with a wide grin.

"Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed away with a smile. "Don't you start!"

"I'm not starting anything!" she teased back. "Besides, your Joe the Plumber act failed so now I get to tease you!"

She waved her finger at the other woman. "Don't you compare me to that dimbulb! At least I actually fix stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that, yet I have low water pressure. Go clean up the shower so I can take...ugggh, a bath."

"Diva."

"Flirt."

"Tease."

"Whore." Both were giggling loudly as they kept throwing petty insults at each other until wearing the conversation out. Olivia was fully in the shower, putting tools back in her spacious toolbox while she thought Natalia was ready to hand her back her pipe wrench and a screwdriver.

She wasn't. She made a bunch of noise to show she was 'working' beneath for a moment or so, until she felt that she was ready to put her plan into place.

"Nat, can you hand me my wrench?"

The woman smiled. It was time for her well-constructed plan to have its payoff. "Sure can."

Instead of handing back a tool, she turned the shutoff valves evenly in each hand until they were at full force. She knew where the happy medium was so her dear woman wouldn't be burned, but she knew the cold water would kick in first.

Which it did. With only the split-second warning of the 'fwoosh' up the pipe of water, Olivia looked up towards the showerhead.

And was immediately soaked by very cold water.

"NATALIA MARIA RIVERA AITORO!!" She reacted in shock and dropped a screwdriver into the toolbox loudly.

Natalia reacted with a heavy torrent of giggles that made it hard for her to breathe. She couldn't say a word as she got up from the vanity and prepared to face the music.

Which in this case was a mix of uncensored Lil' Kim and Eminem as Olivia, still in the shower, gave her woman the dirtiest look she could muster. Her mascara ran down her face while the water soaked through the wool flannel and cotton tank top. Her face was firmed up in a frown and she was seriously annoyed that her lover would play such a complicated and nasty trick on her.

"Honey...are you...okay...oh my God! This is...just too cute...for words! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Natalia showed no mercy as her lover didn't turn off the shower, much to her delightful surprise. "I knew if I could get you in here to 'fix' the shower I could--"

Olivia seethed as the water soaked through all of her layers. It was warming up thankfully and the relief from her sweat was welcome, but it didn't tamp down how suckered she felt for believing her girlfriend had completely set her up. Natalia still held the wrench as Olivia took it into her hand to set in her now soaking toolbox, which she had to bend down to pick up and place out of the shower.

"You bitch," she said in a withering tone. "This shower was never broken, was it? You set me up!"

"Well it was broken, a little." Natalia smiled innocently. "It didn't have you in it." She took Olivia's hand and decided that the damage was already done. She could wait to go into town until she and Olivia had to pick up Emma at school.

"Nat, don't you butter me up." She waved her finger around as her clothes soaked through. You dragged me in here to fix a shower that wasn't broken--"

Her rant was broken as the Hispanic woman stepped in with her, refusing to turn off the shower. With a smile sliding across her face, she pressed Olivia against the wall, pushing the flannel shirt a bit aside to see her mischievous handiwork.

"No, babe. I decided to get you in here 'cause your stubborn ass needs a good seduction once in awhile." Hands pushed aside material near her breasts, to expose the tank top. Dark circles appeared through the soaked fabric, nipples pebbled and fully erect. She was very pleased with her own handiwork as her fingers circled around the hard nubbin. "Oh, my, my, you should play handywoman much more often if this is how much you get worked up, my dear Liv."

"So you just got me in here to see me on my hands and knees bending over?" Olivia smiled at her woman, impressed with her wooing skills. "Y'know, you could've just left me a note and a flower trail towards the bed for later tonight."

"Yeah, but I also wanted you dirty and sweaty. Plus..." Sliding her free hand to Olivia's button fly and undoing the jeans, she then moved her delicate fingers to caress the other woman's curvaceous ass with a grin. "Your plumber's crack may be the hottest in human history."

"Shut up." Olivia blushed violently as she took off the flannel quickly to relieve the extra pounds of water weight off her shoulders. "I do not have a sexy ass crack."

"But everything is sexy about you," she intoned, fingers within Olivia's thong. "Your eyes, your nose, your mouth..." she settled a kiss upon those beautiful lips. "Your neck and your breasts..." She was glad for dressing light in an airy skirt and a blouse, soaking against her own black and conservative Jockey bra and panties. "And boy do I love your ass, Liv."

"You don't have such a bad rear end on your own body, Nat," she husked, sliding her hands up Natalia's skirt and pressing two fingers against the mischevious Latina's crotch. While her other hand played against a cheek. "So you turned off the shut-off valve just to have naughty sex with me?"

"What do you think?" Just at that moment, slim fingers pushed against Olivia's...rather wet clit while she laid kisses upon Olivia's breasts. Hooking her fingers within the tight walls, she found that her lover would be easily pleased this fine afternoon. "Had to get your attention."

"Ooooohhhhh yesss, attention gotten!" Olivia shrieked. She then found her strength to pull Olivia into the corner of the shower. After a few more strokes she begged Natalia to take off her tank too, which the other woman did in short order. Clothes slowly came off as the women teased and kissed each other, water soaking the both of them, Natalia's skirt and Olivia's jeans ending up on the floor of the shower unit. Their passion came out as fast as the water, hot teasing and seductive purrs as they found themselves deeper in their passion, Natalia having been starved for a moment with her lover for days after some drama, Olivia relieved that an afternoon alone with her lady would not go to waste.

She rode Natalia's fingers, knuckle-deep, her panties pushed aside, while giving Natalia payback for her dirty little trick by teasing her own crack with touches that startled the other woman. She groaned in deep frustration as digits slid along her rosebud, dipping in only slight millimeters. She closed her eyes and cursed in Spanish how turned on and hot she was, hurling expletives that would get Rafe a punishment worse than jail time.

Olivia's dirty talk turned her on further as her panties were almost ripped off, carelessly falling down her body and no longer just her size. "One of these days you're gonna have to be punished, Natalia."

"I...can't...wait." She smiled into Olivia's kiss while the other woman pressed her leg deeply against her heated mound. "I've been a naughty, naughty girl. I have to confess lust and say a few Hail Mary's cause of you--"

She felt her rear end slapped and shrieked. " _Jesús Cristo! Carajo mi chocha!_"

Olivia grinned as she heard the curse. "Oh, you know how much that kinda talk turns me on." She pushed in deep, so deep that she pressed against Natalia's pubic bone. In retaliation Natalia hooked her fingers in tight against Olivia's walls, and with her other hand applied extra pressure within along her rosebud. Both of the women, soaked deeply, wet, overly sensitive, hot and wanting. The humidity in the air increased tenfold as Olivia turned up the shower temperature, the bathroom fan turned off be damned.

"Oh mu God...deeper...press it harder..." Olivia begged for more pressure and Natalia pressed in further. Both women were far gone, stroking and kissing, their bodies on another plain of consciousness. They were hard up against the wall, Natalia's rear pushed against it hard.

They shared more thoughts they wouldn't want Emma to ever hear, until soon they found themselves almost together as they hit their hilts. Natalia came first, squeezing her strong thighs between Olivia to lengthen her come as long as she could. She cursed out Olivia's name harshly, seeming to shake the walls of the farmhouse.

Then she further awarded her girlfriend for letting her indulge in her own fixing. She hit Olivia's spot deeply, and combined with the pressure of Natalia's fingers from behind, she was incoherent and babbling against Natalia's lips.

"Gonna...flood..." she threatened, giving Natalia an out just in case.

"Hope you do," she responded confidently. She went even deeper, circling her clit until Olivia could no longer take how much pressure was building within her. She came hard and fast, biting the other woman's shoulder hard as she rode out what was indeed a soaking come. Fluid spilled against her hand in a few spurts and she felt the woman shudder and shake as she began to come down, even hearing a few sobs as she began to come down after a minute or so. It took her a couple minutes to come back to reality as Natalia romantically rocked her back and forth as her body settled down, a calming move to help keep the heart that had brought them together from being too overwhelmed from so much activity.

Natalia cast her eyes down to the small scar which remained below Olivia's chest on the right side from the surgery. She remembered how even in the hospital Olivia felt so shy about showing it off and would try to hide it as much as possible. But now in this moment in the shower she felt an umbilical connection to the woman. After such heated lovemaking, she applied small kisses to the scar, the zip pattern like a proud tattoo to her. She no longer felt shy about expressing her love, nor did she hold any hate for the woman in her arms any longer. To know this beautiful woman as more than her friend, she was thankful to God everyday that happenstance had brought them together.

"Natalia..." Olivia was breathless as she looked for the words to describe such passionate and torrid sex. "My God. I...I'm so overwhelmed by you."

"It's likewise here." She brought herself back to eye level, her hand moving up to caress the scar, shakily. The deep look in Olivia's eyes told her that letting go was the best thing she could ever do. "I'm so sorry if I went too far, too fast here, I--"

"You didn't," she assured as she brought her fingers to caress Natalia's cheek. "This is why I love you so much...you take action and you know just the right way to make me fall for you all over again every single day. I would have never expected this from you. I'm glad that I didn't. Baby, you really know how to show how you care for me."

"So you're not freaking out?" The spray of the shower continued to drip as they came together, in a light hug, Olivia's hands on her lover's back, rubbing circles into the sore muscles she continued to carry from her past.

"Never with you." She smirked. "But if any of those tools rusted..." She felt a punch on her arm. "Ow!" She shook her head. "Hey, I just had this moment with you and you're punching me?"

"I should name your toolbox Bert. Because it's dirty," she hinted, reminding Olivia of a certain episode of a certain show.

"So I'm your big, hulking handywoman?" She said in a deep and suggestive tone of voice that made the not-so-wilting caretaker shudder in her wake.

"I don't know. Do you know electrical and HVAC?"

"Maybe just a little bit. Why, you want me to whittle you something?" She wagged her eyebrows, earning an eyeroll from Natalia, who pushed her back a bit.

"Crimeny, now the woman has a big ego!" She turned off the shower, while keeping a smile on her face. "However, I think we should see if you might have to repair the bed later tonight." Not bothering with a towel she shrieked with laughter, running out of the bathroom in the buff towards their bedroom while Olivia was lost in thought trying to figure out the insinuation.

It finally came to her after about ten seconds. By then though, Natalia was half-way up the stairs, leaving Olivia to play catch-up. Her eyes bulged out in realization before she whipped out the door with only her soaked through thong on, screaming at her girlfriend through the house as she prepared for round two.

"Just you wait! We'll have to call the mattress in an hour place before we're done, young lady!!" Running up the stairs at a fast clip, she was still incredibly turned on and happy to have Natalia in her life.

Even if she broke showers on purpose to instigate sex.

_Maybe next time I could turn off the gas for a few minutes and have her relight the pilot under the range_, she thought, looking already to find her own sexual revenge and having a thing for her lovely Latin lover's tush. But for now, she was having too much fun.

This time though, Natalia was sure to be the one to shudder in her arms if she had anything to do with it...**_

* * *

THE END._**


End file.
